O que foi deixado
by xMayCSL
Summary: "Tudo começou espatifado visualizado de um espelho profético enquanto constantemente caia sobre as nuvens de seus sonhos não alcançados, partia-se em quarto e arratava-se miseravelmente para juntar pedaço em pedaço. Saber que estava sendo enganada? Desde o princípio era mais que evidente."


Vamos a uma breve explicação, esse oneshot que fiz foi em homenagem ao aniversário do Kamui e também como uma forma de desculpar-me com algumas pessoas que liam minha fanfic Luz entre escuridão. Motivos de falta de tempo e readaptação do mesmo me fizeram tomar a decisão de excluí-la ao invés de deixá-la abandonada. (creio que não muito conhecida por vocês leitores desse site).  
Vou explicar um pequeno esquema para vocês, eu dividi está estória, a que esta escrita normalmente a princípio seria o Kamui após o nascimento de Kagura, a segunda é seu passado antes do nascimento dela e enfim a terceira seria já um desfecho da parte que todos conhecem no anime que ele foge de casa e assim por diante.  
Eu espero que não fique não tão complicado de entender, mas eu achei que seria melhor feito assim ;-;.  
Boa leitura^^.  
MayCSL

**Gintama pertence ao gorila-sama!**

* * *

Num dos poucos dias do ano em que o sol brilhava contribuído para a safra esgotada de alimentos por conta da devastação da guerra contra os amantos, nascia como uma dança alegre aos deuses shinto uma pequenina Yato; pousando sob o seio de sua progenitora abrindo calmamente seus olhos de safira pura. Sorrisos quentes tão quanto o dia na parte de fora, no qual não podiam agraciar desencapados pela ação fervilhantes do herói e anti-herói ao mesmo tempo da sobrevivência daquela raça.

Da janela ao lado da mulher e o bebê estava parado um jovenzinho dos cabelos vermelhões trançados, admirava a quietadão. Pela sensibilidade deles, era muito difícil encontrar pessoas pelas ruas, os grandes nobres e chefes das grandes facções declaravam "paz" momentânea para voltar a suas casas e celebrarem com seus familiares.

A parteira deixou mãe e filha de lado saindo do quarto dando espaço para o chefe da casa que chegava no exato instante, nem quando sua filha estava para nascer Umibouzu tinha tempo para estar ao lado de sua esposa sempre chegando atrasado em tudo. Uma coisa que enfurecia totalmente a Kamui era ter que ser o único homem da família enquanto seu pai trabalhava mais e mais como mercenário.

– Como sempre chego atrasado, você deve ter passado por maus bocados. Sinto muito novo irmão mais velho– chegou o chefe da família jogando sua manta rasgada para a parte de fora do quarto, sentando num canto próxima a parteira–, está tudo bem agora o papai já veio para casa.

– O nome dela é Kagura– informou usando uma voz indiferentemente "alegrada"–, não é uma linda menininha?

– Sim, e ficaria mais feliz se deixasse suas ironias de lado– contraído um sulco na testa de irritação com o filho, o homem fechou o punho esquerdo.  
– Estou me retirando já que veio. Oh! Tão saudoso e expedido Umibouzo-sama, ou seria melhor chamá-lo de papai, certo?– os olhos que estavam aberto se fecharam simultaneamente com um sorriso entre o canto do lábio.

Sempre que Umibouzu tentava se reaproximar Kamui fazia a questão de encerrar por ali, não suportava a ideia de ser abandonado e sempre ter que mostrar um sorriso superficial e mentiroso, ele odiava mentir para si mesmo... Odiava mentir que estava feliz com tudo, por conseguinte vagou para achar um sentido aquilo que já enfraquecia ainda mais o calor de seu coração.

Os sorrisos que fazia a cada chegada do pai diluiu num sarcástico pelo abandono, não sabia o que realmente estava pensando achando até que havia enlouquecido– Aliás, já estaria insano após tantas responsabilidades? Discretamente fingia passar as dores.  
_Saia por muitas vezes para as ruas tentando esfriar a mente, porém mais sede de culpa. _

* * *

_Nos anos de crise se encontra o aconchego temporário._

**_Corria entre o gramando respingado o orvalho formado durante a madrugas, as pernas cobertas por curativos abaixo da bermuda marrom, o cabelo vermelhão a altura do ombro, ele exibiu toda sua acarda dentária fugindo da dor. Com a respiração frágil enquanto pousou as mãos nos joelhos agachando-se um pouco._**

**_O fio levantado no centro do seu cabelo rodopiou até que ele levantou cansado mirando seus alvos azuis no da garota, esta sentada de pernas cruzadas franzindo profundamente as sobrancelhas, milimetricamente analisou ele tirar do bolo da camisa os objetos e alimentos que pode roubar._**_**  
**_**_Além de uma grande crise estagnada no planeta desde aparição de outros amantos,um surto de uma doença misteriosa¹ e lutas pela liberdade dos reprimidos pela alta tecnologia que os estrangeiros traziam levou uma grande parte da população para debaixo da terra. Uma raça tão poderosa a merce dos mais inteligentes, principalmente quando se trata de guerras internas os deixaram ainda mais fragilizados._**

**_Kamui e sua família já não tinham um suporte bom desde que sua mãe contraiu a doença misteriosa com uma gravidez de risco, e seu pai... Deixou sua família para trás na desculpa de tentar trabalhar para sustentá-los, porém tão pouco voltava para casa, Kamui como o único representante homem da família nessa época arcou a responsabilidade de segurar sua família de qualquer maneira. Ser mais forte, era isso que ele mais queria e por isso se juntou a Yuriko._**

**_Yuriko era uma respeitável jovem de uma família nobre que quebrou-se pela crise, por conta da falta de comida muitos saquearam a suas belas propriedades assassinando seus pais durante o processo, desde que conhecera Kamui ambos se ajudavam a confortar suas dores. Ele a admirava por seu talento natural de luta, e ela o invejava por ainda ter um lugar a voltar... Ao menos antes claro._**_**  
**_**_– Você conseguiu bastante comida hoje, bom trabalho Kamui-kun– ela pulou do assento de pedregulho ficando a frente do pequeno– Agora vamos, não temos muito tempo._**

**_Os dois entraram num estreito buraco acima do pedregulho, embora fosse uma entrada tão pequena o que tinha após era um imensurável espaço de alojamento, crianças e adolescentes estavam preenchendo estes, todos foram abandonados ou seus pais morreram no decorrer das constantes guerras. Yuriko naquele momento liderava estas, uma lider para ajudá-las a seguir vivos e bem cuidados._**_**  
**_**_Kamui despejou os pacotes de comida ao lado de um grande monte dos mesmos, juntou-se as crianças que brincavam de bolinhas de gude, eles sorriam quando não mais viver sem o bando, eles não queriam mais estar sozinhos para enfrentar aquela solidão. Eis como o bom sábio diz: há amigos que são mais próximos que irmãos._**

**_– A propósito Kamui-niisan, eu soube que sua mamãe está doente. Vai ficar tudo bem com ela e o bebê?– se aproximou um dos mais novos para perto dele._**

**_– Estou tentando usar das missões com mestre Hosen para sustentar o tratamento dela e cuidar da criança que está por vir, embora seja difícil, pois além dos remédios serem caros não há ainda uma expectativa de cura contra esse vírus._**

**_– Nossa, deve ser incrível ser aluno do rei Hosen, boa sorte niisan– encorajou o rapaz sorrindo._**

**_Podia ser jogado para baixo do modo que fosse, entretanto, quando junto a eles se supreendia com a temperança que tomava ignorava o que estava como problema do outro lado, podia baixar a guarda e se abrir. O seu oásis, embora para seres sanguinários felicidades não durem por muito tempo._**

**_– Nós estamos partindo para um novo esconderijo, logo nos descobrirão aqui se demorarmos demais. Portanto todos arrumem os suprimentos suficientes e passem a ter mais cuidado com suas saídas, lembrem-se que estamos todos tentando nos ajudar– fez tom de ordem que fez com que todos ali começassem os trabalhos, Yuriko tinha o carisma para fazer seguir de acordo com sua vontade que seria mais ao bem em comum de todos._**_**  
**_**_Juntando as caixas maiores passaram pelo corredor ainda mediterrâneo, sempre que se estabilizavam em algum lugar não demorava um mês para que cavasse este para poderem passar depois destruindo a forma de passar para o novo derrubando pedregulhos. Era uma vantagem principalmente para eles que obtiveram força o suficiente, portanto fugir era algo programado a vontade._**

**_Fugir daqueles que acreditavam na pior geração que viria, princípios arcaicos de um "Rei" que mandou exterminar aqueles que um dia o pudessem superar, o medo de perda de trono fez crianças amedrontadas fugirem de suas forcas, fugirem sem parar... No caso, Kamui seria o espião que saberia como e ser forte caso houvesse uma invasão se fazendo de discípulo de Hosen, bem... Pelo menos isso era o que se esperava._**

**_"Traidores" vem de lugares inimagináveis.O ponto de partida para dias sombrios._**

* * *

**_Não se passava de uma farsa–Era exatamente o que Kamui fazia–, um espião mequetrefe enviado por se jovem o bastante e esperto a mais em troca de algumas aulinhas com Hosen; para ser franco, um achava que engava o outro, eles achavam que Kamui indicariam as coordenadas certas para fugirem e Hosen que ele seria fiel até o fim. Não há mentiras enquanto indicar o caminho a seguir, ele o fez e fingiu bem, entretanto foi como uma aranha alimentando sua presa pouco a pouco._**

**_Mas ele queria realmente fazer isso?Tudo se resumia nela, em Yuriko que lhe chamou uma atenção agradável logo no primeiro encontro, não pela forma que ela lutava, mas como uma mulher... A barreira que fazia o embaralhamento de sua missão._**_**  
**_**_Subiu discretamente a antiga saída do esconderijo indo para fora, levou as mãos ao bolço sentido as primeiras gotas de chuva caírem até que por fim se fez de uma enxurrada desfazendo sua trança. Não teve pena de pegar um resfriado comparado ao que teria que fazer e para onde ia, limpava a visão embaçada e remexia as botas para que não ficassem atoladas no chão de lama._**

**_Até que subitamente parou, já enfrente a unica mansão e a mais pomposa da região. Lá estava parado Kamui elevando sua sombrinha para frente dos guardas com imposição, com temor estes recuaram para sua passagem– O garoto monstruoso– eram os sussurros de homens que presenciaram o rapaz em suas sangrentas batalhas ao ter se tornado pupilo de seu rei._**

**_– Estava a espera de sua visita garoto esfomeado._**

**_Hosen, o rei que ensinou que o carisma nem sempre é a rota para um governo firme, de vez enquanto o ódio que as pessoas alimentam por ele e por serem impotentes a matá-lo assim como no O Príncipe de Maquiavel. Deixando claro sua semente não patriarcal de seu ódio contra seu povo._**

**_– Qual é a localização atual deles é 30 metros à subterrâneo, eles estão cavando sempre de duas semanas após se estabelecerem em um lugar e começam a fugir completados dois meses– disse o rapaz sem titubear._**

**_– Você realmente está evoluindo e insensibilidade, já que entrega seu grupo se nem pensar duas vezes– comentou abadanando-se com o leque._**

**_– Não sou um bom negociante, entretanto eu prometo fazer o que você quer em troca do que lhe pedi– esclareceu amarrando a bandagem branca em seu braço._**

**_– Se é que têm mesmo essa fidelidade, mate Yuriko e me prove disso– a proposta soou como u estrondo, assim como Hosen queria e prosseguiu– Enquanto essa garota estiver viva não os destruiremos por completo, você pode fazer isso, não é?– indagou com um tom sarcástico._**

**_– Não me envolva como se eu fosse um dos seus, estamos apenas em um trato– ele levantou as pálpebras cerradas dos comuns frios cor cerúleo._**_**  
**_**_O sangue que ficará sujo em sua mão, revelará a verdade dolorida..._**

**_A parte mais triste se tratando de Yuriko é que protelou até um crucial sacrifício, matar Kamui tão de repente levaria medo e discórdia aos pensamentos de seus "patrícios", entretanto esperar que ele agisse também não resultaria e boa coisa. Na duvida decidiu por aguardar mais, só que esse mais já havia acabado._**

**_O deslumbre almejante mascarou-se numa temível escassez, o que se foi um dia amado esperanças que brigavam para tomar o poder, reprimindo sentimentos "superfulos" à uma inexpressão agradável._**

**_Tudo começou espatifado visualizado de um espelho profético enquanto constantemente caia sobre as nuvens de seus sonhos não alcançados, partia-se em quarto e arratava-se miseravelmente para juntar pedaço em pedaço. Saber que estava sendo enganada? Desde o princípio era mais que evidente._**

**_A prova estava lá, em sua frente se fez o traidor a encará-la. Sua manta ensanguentada por enfrentar barreiras humanas anteriores, emanando uma aura sombria de mal gosto. O sorriso cínico, vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo vazio; levantou a arma roxa na direção do rosto da jovem chamando-a para a decisiva batalha._**

**_– Finalmente deixou sua mascara cair por inteiro, veio agora tomar minha cabeça?– exibiu a completa ironia no falar firme– Enfim Hosen terá o que tanto deseja._**

**_– Não me entenda mal, nunca foi meu objetivo agradar aquele homem. E você bem sabe o que eu realmente quero– cortou o ruivo retirando manta branca revelando a roupa tradicional chinesa de artes marciais, com uma simples camisa cinza e calças brancas._**

**_– Força, apenas a força certo? Entendo que eu seja um de seus desafios, portanto que o façamos– ela subiu um pouco a sua bermuda verde, que escondia um par de facas que colocou em cada uma das mãos._**

**_Ela saltou alto a frente dele cortando o as facas propositalmente na direção dele, ele esquivava com movimentos acrobáticos enquanto era possível e revidou com um soco de esquerda na baixa direção dos joelhos desprevenidos da garota. Ela cambaleou um pouco para trás por susto com o ataque, logo voltado com um chute com a perna direita na direção do queixo dele lançado as facas de uma vez ao seu pescoço._**

**_Duas opções crucias: receber todo o dano do chute ou segurar duas perigosas facas. Para um Yato mesmo com a recuperação rápida seria melhor para não perder a consciência segurar os dois projéteis, e foi o que ele fez ir totalmente para trás com o ataque lançado para seu queixo._**_**  
**_**_– Isso é tudo o que tem? Ainda acha que pode chegar ao domínio de um verme como o rei Hosen?– provocou o seu profundo orgulho, não esperava que ele tivesse evoluído tanto desde o primeiro encontro._**

**_Ouvindo isso ele levantou normalmente limpado o queixo sujo de lama da sola do sapato da senhorita, o sorriso insano... Foi de lá que começou o prazeroso sorriso da batalha que mostrava em êxtase o seu amor, partindo para atacá-la novamente suspendendo a terra para cima com a sombrinha distraindo-a, avançando assim com uma estocada de baixo para cima para a parte central da barriga dela._**

**_As duas mãos sincronizadas do rapaz a fez cuspir sangue imediatamente pela força utilizada, voltando para si se conteve de cambalear revidando com um chute giratório desviado com facilidade por ele com um salto para trás– Ele se tornou perigoso–, foi o que Yuriko pensou sobre a face manipuladora de Kamui que se fazia de passivo quando na verdade era cruel. Matá-lo com certeza, fazer isso seria a única saí repente uma dor aguda foi sentida por Yuriko no mesmo local onde foi atingida com o golpe, vendo isso Kamui prosseguiu com o sorriso ainda maior._**

**_– O mestre Hosen me contou que você também estava com aquela famosa doença misteriosa e que não viveria por mais tempo, embora mesmo doente você ainda estava atrapalhando os planos deles– contou começando a se aproximar dela._**

**_– E em que ponto você entra nisso?!– inquiriu gritando pela agonia._**

**_– Era simples, apenas lhe observar morrer e depois eliminar o mal pela raiz matando seus amigos– ele contou frio com a expressão sem remoço– Um passo já está dado, você não pode se mover então eu vou à segunda parte._**

**_Ele virou pegando a capa do chão indo na direção do esconderijo onde estava as crianças, Yuriko tentava se mover arrastada tentando se recompor quase perdendo a consciência._**

**_"Foi para a direção, a direção em que os desesperos vem á tona"._**

**_– Fujam todos!– Kamui exclamou alto para as crianças que estavam naquele momento dormindo, que em consequência acordaram apavoradas–É uma ordem fujam agora!_**

**_– O que houve Kamui-niisan?– perguntou um deles ainda em transe._**

**_– Apenas confiem em mim e vão– ele tentou tranquilizar a criança que seguiu em frente._**

**_Administrou a saída de todos de lá fosse em segurança para a margem oposta que fazia fronteira à uma região cavernosa de onde eles tinham meta desde o princí não levaram muito suprimentos, mas seria o suficiente para aguentar até alcançá-los novamente._**

**_– Então era esse seu segundo passo?– pediu Yuriko encostada na parede suspirando pesado._**

**_– Se ainda quiser viver um pouco mais sugiro que siga em frete com eles– retrucou lançando seu olhar calmo para ela que sentou-se no chão._**_**  
**_**_– Poderia então fazer meu ultimo pedido antes do fim?– perguntou sorrindo e ele assentiu com a cabeça– Fique ao meu lado até o ultimo suspiro._**_**  
**_**_Ele o fez, sentando ao lado dela que desceu para o seu colo dormindo. Seu corpo já estava bem abatido pela doença apodrecido em algumas partes, o rapaz afagou-lhe a cabeça tristonho vendo-a morrer aos poucos a sua frente. A lágrima salgada percorreu seu rosto até que caiu sobre a gélida garota._**

**_– Você se lembra de quando nós se conhecemos? Eu era tão fraco e você me salvou, sempre quis lhe superar algum dia e lhe carregar nas costas assim como você me ajudou a levantar naquele o máximo que pude por esse dia, mas eu vi você definhar a cada dia e eu não me movi para ajudar, Yuriko... Eu queria tanto dizer que te amava– admitiu o adolescente entre os soluços._**

**_"Ela se foi._**_**  
**_**_Ela não estará mais com ele._**_**  
**_**_O seu primeiro amor deu-lhe adeus"..._**

**_Pegou sua manta branca colocando sobre o corpo da garota com sua sombrinha ao lado, adornando-a com uma fivela que pretendia dar-lhe de presente em seu aniversário guardando a outra que fazia parte do par em seu bolço. Despediu-se com respeito com uma mesura e partiu depressa ao encontro das crianças._**

**_"Os desastres não terminariam por ai._**_**  
**_**_Sentido o peso da dor"._**

**_Trilhou o mesmo caminho daquelas crianças, embora estranhamente não conseguiu visualizar a luz no fim do túnel que dava para o outro lado. Pelo contrário uma barragem de pedregulhos gingantes impedia o caminho, e o lastro de sangue visível o fez entrar em desespero._**

**_–Kamui-niisan, dói muito, dói muito...– falou um menino que estava morrendo debaixo de uma dessas pedras._**

**_– O que está havendo aqui?!– ele gritou apavorado com a visão da terça parte daquelas crianças mortas, e as outras terrivelmente feridas._**

**_– Aquele homem assustador veio aqui, e nós machucou– contou a outra criança quase sem forças na fala._**

**_Hosen os tinha atacado percebendo a traição de Kamui deixando-o louco e insano por completo, ele perdeu tudo, tudo o que tinha com alicerce Hosen tirou sem piedade. A verdadeira face._**

**_Vozes pedindo socorro, vozes que o amaldiçoava, vozes que o repreendia, vozes que o persuadia. Ele ficou louco, explodiu todas suas emoções congelado naquela cena, tentando afurgentar-se colocando as mãos nos ouvidos e a gritar incessantemente até perder a voz._**

**_"Tomou-lhe tudo"..._**

* * *

_"No início, os filhos amam os pais. Depois de um certo tempo, passam a julgá-los. Raramente ou quase nunca os perdoam". (Oscar Wilde)._

Naquela noite escura partiu virando somente um sorriso singelo , foi naquela noite escura fechou a linha de sua inconfessável história tentando não ter mais arrependimentos. Sua mãe no leito de morte e sua irmã deixados nessa consequência a mercê, e quanto a seu pai... Ele não se importava desde o princípio, ao ponto de tentar lhe tirar a vida sem sucesso por uma incongruente empatia dos dois.

– Nunca mais cruze meu caminho irmãzinha fraca, a não ser que queira morrer– ameaçou Kagura que já estava um pouco crescida e chorava implorando para que ele ficasse.

_"Ele esmagou profundamente o coração de sua irmã, que agora iria viver numa profunda solidão__  
__Inculcou o caminho escuro, a qual recusa querer sair... Ao menos que uma pequena luz irritante o proponha a dançar"..._

* * *

_¹: a doença misteriosa que me refiro durante o enredo é referência a hanseníase, só que de uma forma mais dramatizada.  
Beeem... Eu não sei se realmente ficou bom, isso parte da opinião pessoal de vocês .', mas estou feliz em poder ter tido um tempo para escrever.  
Prometo que logo estarei a ativa de verdade, mas por enquanto só poderei fazer oneshot =(.  
Obrigada por ler ^^_


End file.
